Code Yellow in a Red Maternity Uniform
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Nyota is nine months pregnant and about to pop with her husband's first baby, Admiral James T. Kirk. He's the youngest Admiral in Starfleet history at the age of only thirty-six. The two of them sit in a meeting since she is now a Captain herself. But being pregnant, Nyota has to pee. Jim's POV. 5th Installment in Red and Yellow series.


Fifth Installment in **Red and Yellow **series:

**Title: Code Yellow in a Red Maternity Uniform**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 1,905**

**Summary: **Nyota is nine months pregnant and about to pop with her husband's first baby, Admiral James T. Kirk. He's the youngest Admiral in Starfleet history at the age of only thirty-six. The two of them sit in a meeting since she is now a Captain herself. But being pregnant, Nyota has to pee. Told through Jim's point of view.

* * *

I hear Nyota whisper my name harshly and I lean over to listen. "What?"

"I have to pee."

"I thought you went before we came."

"Well I'm pregnant; your baby is sitting on my bladder."

"Just excuse yourself and leave."

"Excuse me, but I have to use the restroom."

"Okay Captain Uhura."

I watch my wife exit gracefully despite her belly being blown up like a balloon. She still walks elegantly and somehow makes you want her. Boy, I know I do. I want her all the time and everywhere just because she there's a radiance about her.

Every time I look at her stomach and upcoming baby I feel immense pride at staking my claim, like she's mine. Yeah that gorgeous woman is carrying my seed inside her!

A few minutes later Nyota doesn't return and I grow worried just as a man bursts through the conference room doors.

"Admiral Kirk, your wife is," the ensign points wildly out into the hall, "in labor!"

"What?!" I shout before jumping up from the table and running out of the room without saying a word to the other officers in the room.

I hesitate only a moment before sprinting into the women's bathroom. I find Nyota sitting on a toilet and holding her stomach. She's been calling my name and that's how people knew. Her skirt's pulled up, her underwear around her ankles.

"Jim…ah, ah, ah…" she pants. I realize her bun has fallen and wavy strands of dark ebony hair fall about, framing her face perfectly.

"Just keep breathing, come on, we gotta get you down to medical."

I help her stand and pull up her underwear before heaving her into my arms. I look down at her pained brown eyes and can tell she's surprised I can lift her at how much she weighs.

"Hon, I bench two times your current weight."

"Well aren't I lucky, I have such a big strong man, _ow."_ She holds her stomach tighter as I run us down to medical wing.

People easily get out of our way and I keep telling Nyota to just take even breaths. Finally I run into the ICU.

Bones works here now so he immediately comes first. He places his hands on his hips before calmly pointing to biobed as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

I stand next to Nyota's bed and hold her hand as we now wait for her to dilate. "Man, I thought I washed my hands of both of ya."

Despite her pain Nyota laughs weakly before wincing again. "How you doin'?"

"What do you mean, I've gone into labor!" Nyota yells at him, her hair now slightly damp and sticking to the pillow.

"I meant your life."

"Well, I've got my own ship now. Uuuhhh…contractions suck! Oh god…Jim…" She moans my name and I squeeze her hand to let her know I'm here.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just cursing your name in my head for doing this to me."

"That's fair but in all truth, you asked me to."

"Did I?"

"That night, yeah you did. I remember it, I had just come home from work and was really tired but you wanted to have sex so you begged me over and over until finally I complied."

"Oh…right…"

"Yeah, right, so this is really your fault."

She glares at me in a way that says _don't push it Mr. Kirk_. I smile and kiss her on the forehead before turning my attention back to Bones.

He just watches us together with his hands on his hips. I smile at his gray hair before he says something. "I still can't believe you two ended up together."

"Well I can't believe Carol Marcus fell for your ridiculous country flirting all those years ago."

"You just don't understand the value of country charm. So what child is this?"

"Our first."

"_Really?_ I would've thought as soon as you two jumped the broom you would rent Nyota's body out as a baby factory."

"No, we usually have safe, you know, but that night I was just too tired, she was too horny and we didn't think about it."

"But it was really good…" Nyota moans in somewhat of a daze, her eyes half lidded, her head lolled to the side, and her face peaceful.

"That's something I don't need to know."

"Bones…you sound like a cowboy…"

"What's going on with her? Why is she so loopy?"

"I have no idea, all women go through different things to deal with the pain, maybe she numbs her brain?"

"How many children do you and Carol have?"

"Three right now and number four is on the way."

"Haha, I never thought _you _would run the baby factory."

Bones scribbles something on his PADD and steps out of the room. I turn to Nyota whose face is pinched tight like she's biting a really sour lemon.

I laugh at how cute she looks, her eyes squeezed shut, and nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed together. She sighs once the contraction passes and flops her head back on the pillow. Her light brown eyes look at me softly. Somehow over the years her eyes grew lighter than they were when I met her.

Nyota closes her eyes before scooting over and patting the spot next to her. I climb onto the biobed and wrap an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

I kiss her head and lips. She falls asleep for a few hours before she wakes up again. We begin talking about random things while thumb wrestling.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"I want a boy…a girl seems like too much work." I answer truthfully.

She shrugs, "me too… I grew up with too many sisters."

"Then we'll probably have a girl."

"It's not a guarantee."

"No, nothing is really."

"I'm glad I talked you into sex that night weeks ago."

I smile and try to pin her smaller thumb, "me too."

"I want another one after this."

"Whoa, whoa, let's just have this one first, okay?"

"Sure, there's no rush."

"Exactly; I want another one too though."

She smiles and pins my thumb. We start over and she shakes the hair out of her face. "I knew you did."

"How long do you think this is going to take?" she shrugs in answer with a frown as I pin her thumb quickly. "Oh, I don't know, I've never done this before so it will probably take a really long time."

"I'm gonna fall asleep."

"That's fine, as long as you're awake when I'm giving birth, okay? I need to hold your hand and try to dig my nails through your hand."

I wince at the thought. "Please don't." She laughs as I dodge her thumb. "I'm just kidding…I like talking to you like this."

"Well I would only hope so, I'm your husband." She laughs again and I smile at the familiar sound.

"If you could be a color…which one would you be?"

"Gold."

"Why?"

"It seems royal, happy and I am happy."

"With what?"

"Where I am in life I guess. I mean I hold the title of the youngest Captain and the youngest Admiral at only the age of thirty-six. And I'm happily married to a gorgeous, exotic woman who is carrying my child."

"I married a big softie." Nyota smiles and kisses me deeply before pulling away again. "I would be red for blood and passion. Right now, I'm full of life which is full of blood and I'm passionate about a baby I've never met or seen."

"You're one of the special ones." Nyota looks up at me questioningly. "What do you mean? Special how?"

"You establish a relationship with your baby before you even hold it in your arms. Some women don't start the mother bond until they physically hold it. I chose the right type of woman. I love you."

"I love you too, you make it easy."

"Easy what, to love me?" Nyota nods and winces at a contraction. "It's so easy to love you now. Before when I first met you in that bar," she shakes her head, "you were so guarded and scared of anyone who would show love or affection towards you. Now you're open and trusting of my emotions for you."

I smile softly and take her cheek in my palm before leaning in to kiss her gently. "I'm sleepy." She rubs the tip of my ear and cups my cheek. "Then go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"And you'll wake me up when it's time?"

"Of course…goodnight." I nod before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes.

I wake up what I assume to be hours later. Nyota's sweating, her hair now completely wet. She clutches her stomach and looks at me.

"It's time."

"It, it is? Bones! It's time!"

Bones races into the room and I jump off the bed, taking Nyota's hand in mine. It goes by quickly for me while I'm sure it's agonizing for Nyota.

Bones yells push, my hand feels like it's being stabbed and Nyota screams like she's also being attacked. Finally a different cry fills the air, scared, and new.

They clean it off and hand it to us. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl…it's beautiful baby girl." I can hear the smile in her voice and see it. Tears are in her light brown eyes as she carefully cradles it to her chest.

"Hear…hold her." Her voice is soft like a whisper as she offers our baby to me. I'm hesitant, I've never held one before but I take the little girl into my arms anyway.

"She looks like a…"

"Sophia."

I look down at her before glancing to her mother. "Yeah…perfect." Sophia opens her eyes and I gasp at the clearest blue I see.

Nyota laughs at my reaction and turns onto her side. "She has your eyes."

"…yeah…she's beautiful."

"I know."

Nyota scoots over again and I carefully lay down with Sophia on my chest before placing her snugly in between our bodies.

She wraps her hands around both of our pointer fingers and I smile at the little grip I feel. "She's strong."

"Yeah…I love her."

"Me too…I love you."

"I love you right back."

I smile and hug both of them to my chest. I'm a family man now.

* * *

FIN


End file.
